(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bit for earth boring and more particularly to a bit with a cone and a fluid conduit with the fluid directed upward.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In oil well drilling, bits having at least one cone are well known. These cones may have teeth projecting from them or they may be studded with diamonds for drilling in the earth. Also, it is well known to have a bore through the bit, the bore being connect through by the drill stem to a source of fluid under pressure. The drill bit itself rather than being connected directly to the drill stem may be connected to a reamer and the reamer itself connected to drill collars.
In the prior art, the drilling fluid, either drilling mud or air, is conventionally directed by nozzles against the cone to wash the cuttings from the cone. Often the results of the direction of the drilling fluid against the cone is to trap some of the cuttings along the bottom of the hole so the cuttings are ground to a powder before they are removed. In the case of air being used for the drilling fluid, this is successful as long as the bottom of the hole is dry and the drilling proceeds with the cuttings being removed. However, in case there is water or oil in the formations, often an abrasive paste is formed which is not effectively removed by the air.
I was aware of the following patents at the time of filing this patent application:
______________________________________ Saunders 270,488 Reed et al 1,378,056 Samuelson 1,678,201 Dahl 1,754,671 Crake 2,545,195 Kirk 2,647,726 Wyman 2,807,443 Sandvig 2,969,846 Wenneborg et al 2,730,592 Mitchell et al 3,775,805 Buschmann Nr201368 (German) ______________________________________